Peach Vampires
by Azuleo646
Summary: Its a cool little fic I wrote about a potion gone awry and young love! Please Read!
1. Silly Neville!

Me: Welcome to the fanfic boys and girls enjoy it cuz I'm not sure how long it will last. Please R and R cause that makes me consider extending the fic faster!

Audience: Get on with the story, Get on with the story!!!!

Me: All right then enjoys.

Chapter 1

It was any decent Hogwarts student's least favorite time of day: Potions class. Hermione and Harry were sitting next to each other, and in the seat behind them Ron and Seamus sat and talked with them. Today Snape was particularly angry with the world so he gave the class a super hard potion that was called the draught of addiction. Due to this Neville almost immediately failed at brewing it and caused a large explosion. A miniature tidal wave of potion that smelled strongly of peach blossoms erupted from his cauldron. It soared over the heads of several rows of students and landed directly on Harry and Hermione. "You inane, useless fool," Snape screamed, "This potion you incorrectly added peach tree petals to has caused Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to form a temporary addiction to the flavor of peaches." He honestly looked like he couldn't be happier as he gave Neville detention and then turned to our hero and heroine. "As for you two you will have to take a few days off to recover and gorge on peaches too bad you will fall behind in classes, mwahahahhahahahhahah." Hermione moaned and Harry looked like he would like to use a Tazer Charm on Snape. They grabbed their books and stomped back to the common room with visions off peach dishes dancing through their minds. When they arrived at the common room and took a look at each other before slowly chuckling.

"Ha ha ha ha … yeah so Hermione do you want to sneak into the kitchens?"

"To get some peaches!"

"YEAH."

"O.K."

"HOORAY let's go." Both students dashed down to the kitchens as what could only be described as black blurs of robe and flesh. They arrived at the kitchens full of peach lust and out of breath. They opened the door and bounded in knocking several house elves in the process, "Okay Hermione you go make some peach pie I'll make some peach glazed ham and then we'll have a feast." The girl excitedly nodded her understanding and they got to work. Soon they both went to the fruit section of the kitchen to get peaches from a crate. As they grabbed fruits their hands accidentally touched and they both looked away turning fiery crimson. They went back to their respective dishes, but as Harry sifted flour and Hermione stirred the glaze they thought a little less about peach and more about the fact that they were peach obsessed with a very attractive friend of the opposite gender. Soon the food was ready and the two inhaled deeply of the aroma. "Great job," they said to each other before sitting at the table the house elves laid out for them. Soon they dug in to generous portions of both the ham and pie along with fresh goblets of peach juice. Eventually their stomachs couldn't hold anything more so they headed to the Room of Requirement which turned into a comfy teen hangout the collapsed onto a giant beanbag couch and fell asleep. They were so exhausted they never even realized they had slipped into each others arms as they slept. They dreamed of peaches and someone who made their flavor all the sweeter. As they dreamed the Room of Requirements draped a blanket over them and turned down the lighting so that the teens would be more comfortable. Little did the teens know that a startling series of changes were taking place as they slept soundly. Only Neville Longbottom could have remembered that the other mistake ingredient added to the potion was Vampire Blood.

Me: R and R please it makes me update! NO FLAMES!


	2. Author's Note

Me: Look everybody I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update but I have many a paper to write for school. Thanks for your patience I love you all!

Azuleo646


	3. Christmas in the Skies

Me: Welcome to da second chapter of peach vampires!

Audience: Oh noooooooooooo!

Me: Ouch, Ouch, OUCH it hurts oh well enjoys!

Chapter 2: Christmas in the Skies

Harry and Hermione woke up at almost the exact same time and realized the compromising position they were in. They turned beautiful shades of red and leaped apart like greased lightning. "Uh I didn't do it on purpose," Harry blurted out.

"Me too I mean I didn't either," Hermione shouted back. They stared at the floor uncomfortably and then finally chanced a look up. When they looked up they gasped in unison! Overnight they had changed in immense proportions! Hermione and Harry's lips had turned blood red and their eyeteeth had gotten pointier and longer. They seemed almost vampirish and interestingly enough they both had small pairs of wings. Hermione's were like and angel's and Harry's were like a bat's. They also realized the one thing had remained the same they still wanted peaches. They also realized that Christmas was coming soon and they had no gifts to give. Even worse there was no way to go to Hogsmeade in their current condition.

"Actually," Harry said at last, "we might be able to find away, watch this." With that he beat his wings and floated into the air. "With this we can sneak out at night and swoop into the Hogsmeade storerooms to get Christmas presents we'll leave notes with money explaining to the shopkeepers." "We'll also bring the invisibility cloak just in case."

"Hold on my rule breaking senses are going nuts here, Harry we can't," Hermione said. _"Although," _she thought, _"It sounds exciting and Harry really did think it out, plus he looks like such a bad boy with his vampireishness and his daring plan."_ Finally, with a bit more wheedling from Harry she gave in and suggested they practice flying. Just as she spoke the idea the room turned into a tall tower with cushioned walls and flooring. They were so excited by this that they forgot all about peaches and flew for hours until the clock said two at this point all peach vampire and human hunger senses were tingling and they agreed to hover over to the kitchens. Once arriving they tried to decide what to eat. "Let's have PBJ," Hermione said excitedly.

"That doesn't have peaches in it," Harry protested.

"It does if you get read of the peanut butter and use peach jam instead," Hermione replied grinning and taking a can from a house elf. Soon a sky high pile of sandwiches had been made with many gobs of jam being thrown at unsuspecting house elves. The two kids attacked the sandwiches with great gusto, but they had made so many they had to hover to the top of the sandwich pile to get the top sandwiches.

Hours later the two vampires began to practice flying so that their night trip would be a total success.

Me: You want to know what happens next. R and R!


End file.
